


Daffodils

by Pulchrales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friendship, Happy, Heartbreak, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchrales/pseuds/Pulchrales
Summary: Suga walking down the aisle.((UNFINISHED DRAFT))
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Daffodils

Suga held the bouquet tightly in his hands as he stared at the man at the altar. He closed his eyes and have a deep breath before releasing his nervousness for this ceremony.

This was the day. The big day. He should not be sad or angry. He should be happy. 

Before going to the altar, he looked at his pure white suit, wiping away some few flower petals off of his clothes and erased emotions other than happiness from his face. 

With his usual smile planted on his handsome face, he took the steps to the altar.

His heart started to beat faster and louder. He was just walking yet it feels like he was running. His hands were getting sweaty while holding the yellow flowers and he wasn't even half way to the altar.

He paused for a second, trying to stay calm as he should before he continued his walk. He could feel the stares of the audience, staring a hole in his back.

Arriving in front of the guy he's in love for at least five years, he smiled purely. 

"Congratulations at your wedding, Daichi! Yui!"

He exclaimed as he gave the bouquet of Daffodils to the newly wed couple.

"Thanks, Suga! I'm glad you came!"

"Thank you, Sugawara-san!"

The two replied in gratitude before looking at each other with loving eyes.

Suga could hear his heart broke at the sight of the two, causing his smile to falter a little.

"You guys really suit each other!" 

He responded with a hint of sadness in his voice but the couple didn't noticed his pain, no one did. Everyone was happy yet he was the only one who's suffering. 

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have confessed to him!"

Daichi exclaimed, grateful for what the silver haired friend done to help her. 

"I was practically your wingman!"

Suga joked, laughing forcefully as the couple looked at him with eyes saying "thank you".

It hurts. 

"How about you, have you found your loved one?"

The bride asked while carrying their one year old son in her arms.

"Not yet." Yes, he's your newly wed husband.

"Then we wished you luck"

"Thanks."

Suga laughed before leaving the couple to let them have their photographs. As he walked further away, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly causing him to look at the side. 

It was his friend, Asahi. 

"Are you okay?"

The long haired man asked with concern. He knew that this angel of a man was in loved with the former captain for years already.

"Of course, why won't I?"

Suga sobbed with tears pouring from his eyes. He's not okay. His first love whom he waited for so long was now married.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 5-chapters fanfic but because of time, schoolworks and lack of interest, I decided to just turn it into this. Though there will be a great chance where the original plot will be used for a Bokuaka fanfic but I'm still not sure. I'm really sorry for those who was waiting for it.


End file.
